Potter Twins
by Elemantalelf
Summary: Two boys are born to the Potters and defeat the dark lord together. Only family knows the truth about that night. HP/GW, OC/FW
1. Chapter 1

**Potter Twins**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

_Parseltongue_  
_[Mental communication between the twins]_  
_{Other people's thoughts}_

Eleven years ago two twins boys were born to the Potters. They both had back hair and emerald green eyes. They were named Evan James Potter and Harry Sirius Potter. Both were very excited since they had only known about Evan. Harry was a complete surprise.

Ten years ago lord Voldemort attacked the Potters. The boys were holding hands when a shield appeared around all four Potters. It was the same night that Evan was named The-boy-who-lived.

Nine years ago the Potters found out that Harry was more fragile and became sick quicker. He had been in the hospital 5 times that year and ended up becoming very protective of him. They made Evan promise to protect his little brother.

Now the boys were on platform 9 and 3 quarters. Evan was very excited as he held onto Harry's hand. They walked behind their parents and godfathers.

"Are you excited Harry?"

"Yeah."

As soon as the were at one of the train entrances they stop. Lily and James hugged both their sons and then Remus and Sirius hugged them.

"Evan take care of your brother."

"Of course mother."

"Harry stick close to Evan."

"Okay daddy."

The whistle on the train blew startling Harry. Evan wrapped a comforting arm around Harry.

"Hurry and get on the train boys." They nodded and ran onto the train.

They found an empty compartment. Evan didn't let Harry pick up either trunks and without their father or godfather's help, he couldn't lift it. Luckily two red headed twins came to the rescue.

"Would you too..." The twin on the right started.

"like some help..." The left side twin continued.

"**with your trunks**?" They both ended together.

"Yes please." Harry asked in a soft voice.

The red haired lifted both trunks into the space provided on top. Then watched as the Potter twins sat down with Harry cuddling into Evan's side.

"Do you mind..."

"If we sit..."

"**here**?"

"No go a head." Evan said since Harry fell asleep.

"**Thanks**." They lifted their trunks into the other side and sat down opposite Harry and Even.

"My name is Fred Weasley."

"My name is George Weasley."

"I'm Evan Potter and this is my twin brother Harry Potter." He tensed waiting for the reaction.

"Nice to..."

"meet you..."

"and your..."

"twin brother."

Even was surprised by this but smiled glad that they treated him as a normal person and not a celebrity. Both their parents and godparents knew that Harry help defeat Voldemort when they were younger.

"Weasley twins huh? I heard that you are pranksters and trying to become better than the marauders."

"How do you..."

"know about the..."

"**marauders**?"

"Prongs is my father, James Potter. Padfoot is Sirius Black, Harry's godfather. Moony is Remus Lupin who is my godfather. Finally Wormtail is the traitor who almost got me and my family killed."

The twins stared at Evan in awe. "**Wow**."

"Yup." Evan said as he popped the p.

"You could meet them during Christmas break." Harry said having already woken up when the train started to move.

"Really?" Fred asked.

"Yeah."

They both nodded their heads enthusiastically. This caused the Potter twins to laugh, well Evan to laugh and Harry to giggle. Harry looked at the twins curiously.

_[Mmm I wonder if they can talk like this.] _Harry told Even.

_[Ask them.]_

"Are you two able to talk to each other telepathically?"

"**Yeah**." The Weasley twins responded surprised.

"We can too." The older twins smiled at Harry.

"Oh by the way..."

"our younger brother, Ronald..."

"is starting Hogwarts too..."

"he is going to..."

"want to be friends with..."

"Evan because he is..."

"**the boy-who-lived so watch out for him**."

"I will thanks." The talked about pranks the rest of the way to school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Potter Twins**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

_Parseltongue_  
_[Mental communication between the twins]_  
_{Other people's thoughts and sorting hat talking inside the twins head}_

The train stopped and both sets of twins got off of the train. The Weasley twins directed the Potter twins over to Hagrid. They followed Hagrid to the boats where they sat with a nerves brunette boy and a snobby blonde hair boy.

Harry and Evan followed the other first years and Hagrid to the front doors of the castle. They held hands as they were told to follow Mcgonagall. Soon they were told to wait. They were thankful that the public believed that Evan had red hair and hazel eyes or else Evan wouldn't have been left alone while they waited.

Soon they were ushered inside the Great Hall. Mcgonagall explained what was going to happened and then started to call names. The hat that she placed on the stool was put on the head of the called student. After being placed on their head the hat would call out a house name.

"Potter, Evan." Harry giggled softly when he heard Evan groan.

Evan walked up and sat down. The hat was placed on his head.

_{You have a loyal heart Mr. Potter.}_

_[I agree.]_

_{Hello little Potter.}_

_[Hello.]_

_{You are also very brave and protective. I know just where to put you.}_

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hall exploded into applause.

Once it had quieted down Mcgonagall continued and called the next name.

"Potter, Harry."

Harry walked up and as soon as he took his step he tripped and started to go backwards. Evan had basically flew from where he was sitting and caught his brother.

"Harry are you alright?" Even asked in a slightly panicked voice.

"Yeah." Harry said quietly.

Evan sighed and looked down at his brother. "Harry you should be more careful."

"I know. Um Evan?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you let go of me so then I can get up?"

"Sure." He let go and then helped his little brother up.

Since he was in his protective older brother mode. He picked his brother up and placed him on the stool and placed the hat on him. The whole hall was in shock.

_{Thanks to your connection with your brother I can place you immediately.}_

_[You are welcome.]_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Evan picked Harry up yet again and carried him over to the table. Those who saw Harry's face noticed that he was pouting. Mcgonagall finish the sorting and they all listened to the welcoming speech.

Harry and Evan ate their food quietly. They were ignoring the stares that were being directed at Evan. Harry couldn't understand why they couldn't leave his brother alone. Their parents had to ward their home so that the news reporters or fans couldn't get in.

They finished eating and Harry leaned against his brother waiting for everyone else to finish. When everyone had they were led by a prefect, who the twins thought was related to the Weasley twins, to the dorms.

On the way he explained how to get into the dorm and how to get to each class. When they were in front of the fat lady portrait he told them the password.

He then directed them to their dorm rooms. They changed into their pajamas and went to bed. Harry climbed into Evan's bed and cuddled up to him.

The next morning Harry wakes Evan up and they both get dressed. Evan grabbed Harry's hand and they walk to the Great Hall. They sit down and soon are joined by the Weasley twins.

"Why..."

"hello..."

"Harry..."

"and..."

"**Evan**."

"Hello." Evan greeted.

"Hi."

"When every..."

"one is here..."

"they will hand..."

"out the schedule..."

"and then we..."

"will show you..."

"**where to go**."

"Thank you." Evan said as Harry nodded.

They ate their breakfast and talked about pranks. The Weasley twins had even told them about their idea to start up a prank shop after Hogwarts. Soon everyone was there and the schedule were handed out.

"What do..."

"you guys..."

"**have first**."

"Transfiguration." Evan answered.

"Are..."

"you..."

"done..."

"eating?"

"Yeah."

"**Follow us**."

The Potter twins followed the Weasley twins as they showed them where the transfiguration classroom was. Both Fred and George noticed that Evan always held Harry's hand.

Fred and George were studying the Potter twins as they showed them where the classroom was. They noticed the differences and the similarities. For the first time in their life Fred and George found someone, in this case Harry and Evan, interesting. They wanted to learn everything about them.

Unfortunately they were at the classroom and therefore had to say goodbye for now. What they didn't know was as they were studying and watching the Potter twins Harry and Evan were doing the same to them. They departed and Harry and Evan went inside the classroom to wait for the teacher. Fred and George left to go to their class and sighed as they did. They grinned when they realized that they had a whole year to get to know them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Potter Twins**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

_Parseltongue_  
_[Mental communication between the twins]_  
_{Other people's thoughts}_

Soon it was time for the class that Harry was most excited about and the one that Evan was least excited about. Potions. Harry had literally dragged his brother as he made his way to the dungeon where the class was held.

"Harry I don't want to go." Evan wined.

"Don't care."

"You're mean."

"Again don't care." Evan started to pout.

People continued to stare at the pair but none approached. It seemed as if they were shocked and speechless almost like they couldn't believe how the boy-who-lived was acting. Even the teachers stared at them.

They entered the classroom and took seats next to each other. Evan was still pouting at they sat there waiting for the potion professor to enter. Soon the classroom was filled and the teacher entered the class with his robes billowing after him.

"There will be no foolish wand waving in this class." Began professor Snape as he gave the speech he did every year.

Harry was one of the few who was actually paying attention while Evan like everyone else was looking at Snape and pretending to listen. Professor Snape and pretending to listen. Professor Snape finished with his speech before doing attendance.

"Potter, Evans." He said. "Our new celebrity. Tell me mr. Potter what will I get if I add Powdered Root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?"

"They make sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death."

Professor Snape looked shocked. "Where would you look if I tell you to find me a Bezoar?"

"Bezoar is a stone, taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from the most poisons." Now the teacher was showing how shocked he was.

"What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?

"Monkshood and Wolfsbane are the same plant which also goes by the name of Aconite."

"Good."

"Don't be so shocked sir. The only reason why I know these questions is because Harry made me read the potion text book before I went to fly with our father." Harry giggled. "Hey it isn't funny." Evan said as he poked his brother.

"I see. 3 points to Gryffindor." Professor Snape said after he put his mask back into place and then started the lesson he had planned for the day.

Throughout the class Evan continued to glare at his brother and Harry to silently giggle at him. Most of the students were shocked though. They all had heard that professor Snape never gave points to Gryffindors before.

Soon class had ended and the Potter twins left holding hands. They made their way to the Great Hall for lunch. They sat down across the Weasley twins.

"Why hello..."

"our fellow..."

"**twins**."

"Hello." Evan said as Harry laid his head on his shoulder and cuddled into his side.

"Hi."

The Weasley twins watched as Evan filled both his and Harry's plate. Evan gave Harry smaller portions and more fruit and vegetables. Evan waited for his brother to start eating before he began to eat. George noticed that Harry looked pale and was shivering after he sat up to eat.

"Are you okay Harry?" George asked causing Evan to focus on Harry.

"Just a little cold." Evan took off both his school robes and jumper before giving the jumper to Harry.

"Put this on." Harry did as he was told and soon felt warmer.

"Thank you."

"Next time say something Harry. You know that you get sick easily."

"I didn't want to worry you."

"Harry it is my job to worry about you." Harry nodded and went back to eating.

"May we ask..."

"why he gets..."

"**sick easily**?"

"We don't know. We went to some of the best healers in the world and no one has figured it out."

"That reminds me. Mum wrote saying that I have an appointment with a healer next Sunday. He is apparently the best healer in France."

"Okay." Harry finished eating and laid his head back on his brother's shoulder.

"Your brother is glaring at you." Harry said.

"We know." Fred said.

"He has been..." George started.

"doing it all..."

"**day**."

"Why?" Harry asked since he forgot what the twins said about their baby brother.

"He is..."

"Jealous that..."

"we are..."

"talking to..."

"**the-boy-who-lived**."

"That is right. I forgot that you told us about your brother being an arse leech." Harry said to the shock of the Weasley twins.

"Harry don't swear."

"O'tay." Evan shook his head at his brother and went back to eating.

"Arse leech?" Fred asked before he shared a look with his brother before they started laughing.

"We are going to have to remember that. "

The Potter twins shook their heads and smiled. _[At least they can cheer me up after dealing with Snivellus.] _

Harry who heard what Evan thought turned and glared at him. Evan paled when he noticed his brother's glare. It was the same glare that their mother gave their father when he called professor Snape Snivellus.

"Evan James Potter I cannot believe you said that." Harry said in a deadly tone that had everyone in the Great Hall looking at them.

"I-i'm sorry."

Harry got up and walked away from his brother only for Evan to follow. "Stay here." Harry hissed as he held his hand up and then he turned and stormed away.

Evan sat on the floor in fear. He knew his brother had his mother's temper and way of punishment. He paled at the thought of what Harry may do to him.

A few minutes passed as Evan and everyone in the Great Hall waited in silence. Harry finally arrived with a snow owl on his shoulder and what looked like parchment, a quill, and ink in his hand. He then grabbed Evan's shoulder and dragged him to the table much to the shock of everyone else.

"Tell mum what you said."

"NO! She is gonna kill me."

"Oh Evan she won't kill you. Mum is going to make you wish that she did. Now write the letter."

"Fine." Evan wrote the letter and then sent it with Hedwig.

Harry and him then left for their next class leaving a stunned room behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Potter Twins**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

_Parseltongue_  
_[Mental communication between the twins]_  
_{Other people's thoughts}_

It was during diner that the whole Great Hall were once again shocked. Lily Potter had read the letter that her son wrote her. Oh she knew that Harry made him so that made her even more mad at Evan. She didn't want her son to be a bully at all. She muttered curses under her breath at her husband.

Lily made her way to the apparation point and soon found herself in Hogsmeade near Hogwarts. She walked through the gate and up to the castle. She opened the doors and made her way inside the Great Hall. Every occupant, including her children, turned towards her. Evan trembled in fear.

"M-mum?"

"Evan James Potter come with me now." His mother hissed at him as her emerald green eyes flashed dangerously.

Evan stood up visibly shaking and made his way over to her. She made a hand motion to stay while she made her way to the head table.

"Severus would you follow me please?" Severus nodded with a raised eyebrow.

He followed behind her as she lead both him and her brat somewhere. He wondered what he said that caused her to be this pissed. It was the same look she used to give Potter when he called him names.

Severus noticed that she was leading them to his office. He opened the door for her before he sat behind his desk. Meanwhile Lily and her son sat in the two black chairs in front of the desk. He noticed that Evan was pale.

"Severus my son has something he wants to say to you." She turned and glared at Evan.

He saw the glare and he knew that he would have to admit what he called his professor and apologize. "Earlier I was talking to the Weasley twins and my brother and I had said that at least the older twins could cheer me up after dealing with...S-s-snivellus." Evan took a deep breath and looked into the furious eyes of his professor. "I apologize for it because it was uncalled for since you hadn't done anything to warrant it."

"I'm sorry Severus. I thought that I raised him better. If you want to punish him then go right ahead."

"It isn't your fault Lily. Mr. Potter 50 points from Gryffindor for name calling as well as writing an essay on why name calling is wrong. It must be at least 3 foot, and due tomorrow at noon. No help must be given."

"Yes professor Snape."

"Go find your brother."

"Yes mum." Evan left with his head hanging.

Lily got up. "I have to go so that I can punish James for teaching our son to be a jerk but we should see each other soon."

"I agree. Goodbye Lily."

"Goodbye Sev." She left after that.

Meanwhile Evan made his way back to the Great Hall. He quickly went over to his brother and sat down.

_[What happened?] _Harry asked his brother.

_[Mum made me apologize to him. After I lost 50 points and by tomorrow afternoon I have to write an essay on why name calling is wrong with no help.]_

_[Good.] _

Evan waited for his brother to finish eating before he grabbed his hand and they left. He wanted to start the essay as well as some of the homework they had. Luckily most of their homework was due next week so they could get most of it done during the weekend.

They sat down on the floor in front of the red and gold couch. Evan used the coffee table while Harry leaned against Evan's side and used one of his books and began the transfiguration essay while Evan started the essay.

Evan really wanted to make it up to his professor so he tried to make the essay sound intelligent. He restarted four times before he liked what he was righting. Meanwhile Harry was almost halfway through with his essay when he fell asleep.

This was how Percy found them. "Potter?"

"Mmmm?"

"Your brother fell asleep and it is 11pm."

"WHAT?!" His shout caused Harry to wake up startled. "Sorry Harry."

"Huh?" Harry asked looking around confused.

"Time for bed." Harry nodded and they both picked up their things and went to bed after thanking Percy.

(Potter house)

James knew he had done something wrong because of the cold shoulder his wife was giving him when she wasn't glaring at him. He tried to think of what he had did but he couldn't think of one.

"Honey did I do something to upset you?"

"Yes."

"What did I do?"

"Taught our eldest son to call a certain potion professor Snivellus." Lily said coldly as she glared at him causing him to flinch. "I have already dealt with our son now it is your turn. You are going to go apologize to Severus."

"Yes dear." They went to bed in silence.

(Gryffindor first year male dorms)

Evan woke up earlier than usual to work on the essay. He got out quietly so that he didn't wake up his brother and got ready before he headed to the common room. He began working on it and before he knew it his brother woke up.

_[Evan?] _a sleepy voice asked.

_[In the common room finishing up my essay.]_

_[Okay I will be down soon.]_

Harry was glad that after lunch they had a free period so he could finish his transfiguration essay and most of his other essays. He quickly got ready and meet his brother in the common room. Evan packed up their stuff and they left to go get breakfast.

They sat down at the breakfast table when Ron came over and sat down across from Evan. "I'm Ron Weasley. I know all about you of course." He said in a snobby voice.

"How can you know all about someone you just meet?" Harry asked confused.

"Did I ask your opinion? No? Then butt out." Ron told Harry.

"Don't talk to my brother that way." Evan told Ron coldly as he squeezed Harry's hand.

"Oh I forgot he was your brother." Ron said dumbly.

"Of course..."

"You did..."

"**little brother**." The Weasley twins said as they sat down.

George sat across from Harry and Fred nudged his brother over so that he was across Evan. Ron glared at them.

"How could you when..."

"you were too busy..."

"looking at Evan in..."

"jealousy and awe while..."

"**you** **glared at us**." Ron huffed and left while Fred and George piled their plates with food.

"Sorry about him." Fred said.

"We will write to mum."

"Maybe she can help."

"Thank you." Evan said.

"You should hand in that essay after we eat and then we can go to DADA."

"Okay Harry."

"What..."

"Essay?"

Evan explained what happened yesterday. Normally they would have told Evan but they saw how truly sorry he was. They may prank people but they knew when pranks turned into bullying and they knew how people used to treat Percy so they hated bullying.

"At least you know what..."

"you did was wrong Evan."

"Heck you even..."

"apologized for it."

"Most people.."

"wouldn't have.."

"**since they believe they didn't do anything wrong**."

Evan looked at them and smiled. "Thank you." The twins nodded.

The Potter twins stood up and left. Evan was glad that they didn't think he was an idiot for the mistake. All they did was tell him what he had done after was good. He thanked his brother for his help and received a smile in return.


	5. Chapter 5

**Potter Twins**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

_Parseltongue_  
_[Mental communication between the twins]_  
_{Other people's thoughts}_

Severus was in his office getting ready to go to the Great Hall for dinner when James Potter arrived. He looked embarrassed and guilty. Severus raised an eyebrow and waited for the Potter lord to speak.

"I'm sorry for everything I did to you when we were in school. For the name calling, pranking, and bullying. I was wrong and I am sorry."

Severus stared hard at the person who wasn't looking him in the eye. Getting worried at the silence James looked up and Severus saw that the apology was genuine.

"Apology accepted."

James nodded and handed a package to Severus before he left. Severus opened the package and noted that there were rare and very expensive potion ingredients inside. The note said that Lily helped him find some of ingredients as well as wrapped them up so that none of them would be ruined before they were given to him. Severus smiled before he put them away and left his office to go to the Great Hall.

Severus made it to his seat just before Harry lost his temper. While Severus walked to his seat Ron sat down across from Harry and started talking to him.

"So your Evan's brother huh?"

"Yeah."

"I have seen the way you hang all over him."

"And your point would be?"

"That I think that it is wrong that you are trying to steal his fame." Ron said with a smirk.

The whole hall was silenced by Harry slamming his hands against the table. He glared at Ronald with ice green eyes.

Most of the students shivered as he spoke coldly to the red haired idiot. "I am **not **stealing his fame. I **love **my twin brother you useless waste of space. Unlike **you** who wants to befriend him because he is the boy-who-lived** I **want to hang out with my brother because I love him and enjoy his company." Harry's magic flared around him as he spoke causing those closest to him to back away including Ronald. "I don't care about his fame I care about him. I don't want his fame. Am I understood?" Ronald nodded dumbly. "Good."

Harry turned, grabbed his brother, who had walked up behind him, and left. The Weasley twins shook their heads at their brother and followed the Potter twins. The other in the Great Hall glared at Weasley as Percy grabbed his brother, who heard what he had said, and brought him over to professor McGonagall.

"Professor my brother said that Harry was hanging all over his brother just so that he can steal his fame. I was wondering if I could get floo-call our mother and tell her so that she can punish him?"

"You may. Please follow me back to my office and you can use the fireplace there." They left.

Meanwhile Harry dragged his brother to the Gryffindor common room. As soon as they were inside Harry turned and cried into his brother's chest.

"Harry?"

"I wasn't lying. I love you."

"Oh Harry I know." He wrapped his arms around his brother. "I would never believe if they told me that you were trying to steal my fame."

Harry cuddled into his brother as he continued to cry. "I know but it hurts that someone would believe that I would do that to you."

"**We don't**." The red haired twins said together scaring both Evan and Harry.

"You shouldn't listen to a word Ronald says." Fred said as he looked at the youngest Potter twin sadly.

"Yeah he is just a jealouse arse leech." This caused Harry to giggle and Evan to chuckle.

Harry whipped his tears before he went over and hugged Fred and George. "Thank you."

"**You're welcome**."

"We are going to go to bed. We will see you after Harry's appointment tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah."

"Of course."

"**Goodnight**."

"Goodnight." The Potters went upstairs to their dorm and went to bed.

(Professor McGonagall's office)

Percy told his mother what had happened in the Great Hall. Saying that Molly Weasley was furious was an understatement. From the looks of it she was beyond furious and if looks could kill her youngest son would be pushing up daisies.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley." She hissed as her pale son. "I can't believe you. You are going to apologize to Harry Potter then I want you to write an essay on bullying and read it in front of the whole school this Monday. Your father and I will be there to hear it as well."

Ron paled even further. "But Mu-"

"Don't you but mum me young man. You told that young boy that the only reason he was with his twin brother was to steal his fame. You deserved what he said as well as the punishment that I just gave you."

"Yes mum."

"Good. Percy could you make sure he does as he is told?"

"Of course mum."

"Thank you sweetie. I will make you some of those cookies you like and bring them Monday."

"Thank you." Molly nodded before ending the connection.

"Goodnight professor." Percy said as he dragged his brother out of the office.

"Goodnight mr. Weasley."

(Gryffindor common room)

The twins had stayed in the common room after the Potter twins went to bed. The look on Harry's face made them very sad. They hated that their little brother had caused Harry to become so insecure.

"I hope that mum punishes his arse good." George said.

"Oh if Percy got a hold of him he will tell mum and she will make him learn his lesson."

George nodded. His heart broke when he saw Harry cry. It wasn't right that a sweet person like Harry was bullied for being close to his brother. He wanted to hit his brother for it. Fred just looked at his brother knowingly. Soon they too went to bed.

(Middle of the night)

It was the middle of the night when Harry woke up. He looked at his brother who was sleeping peacefully. He sighed and left the bed and went to the common room. He sat down on the couch and curled up.

Percy had also woke up and went down to the common room when he heard someone in there. He saw Harry curled up on the couch. He walked over and sat down next to the youngest Potter.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Is something wrong?"

"I...I feel terrible for telling your brother off even though he deserved it. I feel horrible that there are some people out there that think that me being close to my brother means that I'm trying to steal his fame and I am scared that my appointment with the healer later will be a wast and he won't know what is causing me to get sick easily."

"I see." He hugged the small first year. "My brother did indeed deserve to be told off so don't feel guilty. Remember that your brother and many other people know that you are close to your brother because you love him. Lastly don't worry about your appointment. I'm sure that he will figure it out. My brothers said that he was from France and they know some pretty good spells that are better than here in Britain."

Harry hugged him back. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Why don't you go back to bed?"

"Okay. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Percy watched him leave. So this was the one that George found interesting. Percy smiled before he too went back to bed. He needed all the sleep he could get if he was to watch over his brother later that day.

Meanwhile Harry crawled into bed and his brother snuggled into him. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I just needed to calm down and Percy, Fred and George's brother, helped me do that."

"I know I over heard it through our connection."

"Oh. Sorry I woke you up."

"It's okay Harry. You needed an unbiased opinion and Percy filled that role."

"Yeah."

Evan smiled and kissed his brother's head. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Get some sleep."

"Okay. Goodnight Evan."

"Goodnight Harry." Soon they both fell back to sleep as they cuddled each other.


	6. Chapter 6

**Potter Twins**

Disclaimer: I do not own HP

_Parseltongue_  
_[Mental communication between twins]_  
_{Other people's thoughts}_

Harry woke up early that morning to get ready. He grabbed his clothes and went to go take a shower. What he didn't know was that Ron had gotten up early to get revenge on Harry for causing his to get into trouble with his mum.

Ron had locked the bathroom door after he let his pet rat in there. He had over heard Harry tell Fred and George the other day about his fear of rats. Of course Ron didn't know that the rat was Peter Pettigrew. He had escaped before he was arrested. He also didn't know that he had been imperioed by Pettigrew this morning. After that Ron went back to bed until Percy woke him up.

Harry of course had already turned on the shower so he didn't hear the lock click. Harry had just taken off his clothes when the rat turned back into Pettigrew. He quickly put his hand over his mouth and casted a silencing charm and a locking charm to strong for any student to open.

"Hello little Potter."

[EVAN HELP!] Harry screamed through their connection causing Evan to bolt up in bed.

[Harry where are you?]

[Bathroom and Pettigrew is here. He's holding me down.]

"I am going to get my revenge for your brother killing my master." Pettigrew said as he fondled Harry's penis causing Harry to cry harder.

Evan had ran out of bed and towards the bathroom only to find that the door was lock. "SOMEONE GET HELP! MY BROTHER IS LOCKED IN THE BATHROOM WITH PETTIGREW AND HE IS HURTING HIM!" Evan screamed as he banged on the door causing the tower to wake up.

Pettigrew heard this and growled. "Damnit." He then began punching the scared first year. "I don't know how he knew this but it is your fault."

Percy had ran to get professor Mcgonagall when he heard this. Luckily the headmaster was in her office.

"Professor, headmaster you have to hurry. Harry Potter is locked in the bathroom with Peter Pettigrew and he is hurting Harry." Percy panted.

The teachers took off as soon as Percy finished. The Fat Lady had her portrait open for them and the made their way to the bathroom. As Albus went to the door the cat animagus shooed all the student away, but Evan and the Weasley twins.

Albus blasted the door and shot a hex at Pettigrew that sent him flying. He then conjured ropes and had them tied tightly around Pettigrew before he went to Harry. Professor Mcgonagall, Evan, and the twins went over to Harry.

"Oh Harry." Evan whispered as he collapsed against Fred.

Luckily Percy had ran to Madam Pomfrey and the ran to professor Snape. Madam Pomfrey arrived and quickly began to stabilize the young Potter before professor Snape arrived and offered her assistance.

Once Harry was able to be moved Madam Pomfrey took him to the hospital wing. Professor Snape turned towards the other Potter and gave him a calming draught and led the three students to the hospital wing. Albus took the rat to his office while professor Mcgonagall went to her own to contact Harry's parents.

Once she did she sent them on her way and went to find Percy. He was outside the hospital wing with everyone else.

"Mr. Weasley I give 100 points to Gryffindor for quickly getting help for a fellow student. Not only did you get me and the headmaster but you were smart enough to get madam Pomfrey and professor Snape." Percy only nodded since he was worried for Harry.

The transfiguration teacher left. She had a rat to see after all.

Lily was hugging Evan to her and James had his arms wrapped around them both. As soon as Minerva told her what happened she paled as a cold feeling spread in her stomach. She couldn't believe that Pettigrew was able to hurt her baby.

James on the other hand was not only worried about his son but also ready to kill that traitor. It wasn't good enough that he had almost gotten him and his family killed but now he hurt his youngest son. James vowed that he would pay.

Percy was rubbing both his brothers' backs in comfort. He knew how close they had become to Harry. He himself felt protective of him. Harry Potter was a sweet, kind, and caring person and Percy could only hope that he would be fine.

The Weasley twins were holding each others hand for comfort while leaning against Percy's hand that rubbed their back. They were shocked at the conditioned that Harry was in and concerned.

They all sighed in relief when madam Pomfrey came out only to become worried when they saw her face. She motioned for Lily and James to come with her and they did. Everyone was close to panicking now.

(Headmaster's office)

Meanwhile Albus had called the aurors. Kingsley and Moody arrived soon after. They caught sight of the rat and immediately had him arrested.

"Please tell me when you found out how he managed to get into the school."

Before anyone could answer Minerva entered the office. Seeing the murderous look on her face Pettigrew squeaked before telling them.

"I have been living with the Weasleys for awhile now as their pet rat. When I found that the youngest male hated the one of the Potter twins I imperioed him and had him lock the door to the bathroom after he let me in. Harry is afraid of rats thanks to me and I made it so he thought he was getting revenge for Harry getting him into trouble."

"I will send mr. Weasley to the hospital wing as well as contact his family." A shocked Minerva said as she left the office.

The aurors quickly took the rat to the ministry and Albus made his way to the hospital wing to go check on his students. He couldn't believe what had happened and made a note to strengthen the wards around the school.

When he arrived he saw the worried and panicked looked on their faces. "What is wrong?"

"Madam Pomfrey is in the hospital wing talking to my parents in private. The look on her face is worrying."

"I see. How about I have some food sent here as we wait." He held up his hand before he could protest. "You are going to need your strength and we don't need any of you fainting on us."

"Okay headmaster. Could...um...Could you get Sirius and Remus please?"

"Of course I will my dear boy." He turned and left.

It wasn't long before the food arrived and his students were eating. Sirius and Remus sat down on either side of their nephew in comfort. Soon the doors opened and Lily and James exited the hospital wing. The others were concerned with their tear stained faces.

"Lily, James what is wrong with Harry?" Remus asked.

"Well..." They looked at each other before turning back to the group.


	7. Chapter 7

**Potter Twins**

Disclaimer: I do not own HP

_Parseltongue_  
_[Mental communication between twins]_  
_{Other people's thoughts}_

"Well..." They looked at each other before turning back to the group. "Pettigrew did a lot of damage." Lily turned and buried her head in James' chest and began crying forcing him to continue.

"That _rat_." James spat out through his tears. "Broke a few of Harry's ribs and some punctured his lungs multiple times. He also had multiple internal bleeds. His magic depleted itself and fixed most of the damage and now he is in a coma. That is not all. It seems that on the night Voldemort was defeated a part of his soul was separated and latched onto Harry."

Everyone in the room gasped. "You mean that Harry is a horcrux!?" The headmaster asked in shock.

"Yes. Because Harry is so weak right now the horcrux is draining him. If we can't get rid of the horcrux in a week Harry will die."

"NO!" Evan screamed. "Harry can't die he just can't."

Lily kneeled infront of her other son. "Oh baby boy we will try to find a way but there is a possibility that he might." At those words Evan broke down crying.

Just then Ronald and his parents arrived. Madam Pomfrey already knew what had happened with the young Weasley and quickly took him into the wing so that she could fix him right up. At least there was one child she could help that day.

All stood in silence until Ronald exited the wing. He ran right up to the Potters and broke down.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean too." Ron apologized as he sobbed and his parents explained what had happened.

James kneeled down until he was staring the boy in the eyes. "Did you want this to happen?"

"NO!"

"Did you do any of this willingly?"

"NO!"

"Then it isn't your fault. Yes yesterday you were in the wrong but your mother even said that you have been under a spell since that rat had been in your possession. Everything you did wasn't you so don't blame yourself."

"B-but I saw him in there. He is so pale and I heard that he could die."

"Not your fault."

The twins quickly grabbed Ron and brought him into a hug.

"He is right..."

"little brother. Don't..."

"blame yourself for..."

"what that rat..."

"**did**."

"Harry wouldn't want you to do that and if you go against what Harry wants then I will have to kick your butt." Evan said as he whipped his face.

"Mr. Potter." They turned to see a man standing near the door.

"Yes?"

"I am healer Mitchell from St Mungo's hospital. We were informed of what had happened and we have prepared a room for him."

"Oh yes thank you."

"You need to sign these."

"Alright." He signed the paper and the healer went into the wing.

The healers moved Harry and soon he was occupying a be in the critical care unit. Evan was given a week off to spend with his brother while his parents took time off. They would alternate who stayed and who searched for a cure. Remus and Sirius helped. The Weasleys were given the weekend to spend time with their son/sibling. Dumbledore went through different books that he had on horcruxes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Potter Twins**

Disclaimer: I do not own HP

A/N: I would like to thank **Elfin69 **for the idea on how to save Harry.

_Parseltongue_  
_[Mental communication between twins]_  
_{Other people's thoughts}_

The week was almost up. If they couldn't find a way to remove the horcrux in 24 hours. Evan was still sitting by Harry's side. He observed all the changes to Harry's appearance in concern. He was a pale grey and even his hair looked dull. He looked very thin and his breathing was shallow. He breathing would also stop for a few minutes before he began breathing again.

His parents and godparents as well as a whole gang of healers were all hard at work researching for a cure. Evan just hoped that they found one soon. He didn't know what he would do without his brother.

All of a sudden his parents, godparents, healers, and professor Snape burst into the room. Evan stared at them startled.

"Evan sweetie move over here."

"Why?"

"Professor Snape found a way to save Harry."

Evan made his way over to them as fast as he could. "How?"

"I am going to stop his heart so that I can pull out the horcrux. The healers will restart it and I will destroy it."

Evan nodded and clung to his mum as he watched as his potion professor stopped Harry's heart. Next the professor placed a paper on Harry's head and a black mist was absorbed into it. The professor took the paper off and moved away as the healers began chanting spells and Harry's heart started up once more.

Once healer casted a diagnosis spell. He read the results and turning to the family smiling.

"He is starting to recover. He will most likely wake up tomorrow and if all goes well then he can leave then too."

"Thank you healer Cross. Thank you all." Lily turned to where Severus was. "Thank you Severus. Thank you for healing my baby."

"You're welcome." He said as he poured a potion on the paper causing a screech to fill the room. "The horcrux is now destroyed. I will see you all at school." He left.

Evan made his way over to his brother and kissed his cheek. "Thank Merlin you are going to be okay. I love you baby brother."

The family just sat around Harry's bed and just thanked all those who helped Harry. Boy were they going to be surprised when Harry was allowed up and about. Harry was going to make sure they know how thankful he was.

(Hogwarts)

Severus Snape entered the headmaster's office and sat down in front of a tired old man. Albus looked up and Severus could see that the twinkle in his eye was gone.

"Harry Potter is going to be fine. I figured out a way to remove the horcrux and destroy it." With that he explained what had happened and soon the twinkle returned.

"Thank goodness."

"You might want to tell the twins. They might function better if they know that he is alright."

"Good idea."

Severus left and soon the twins arrived in his office. Albus noticed that they were pale, skinnier, and had bags under there eyes.

"Boys I just got word that Harry Potter is going to be fine. He will be returning to school as soon as he is better."

They brightened when they heard that. "**Thank you for telling us headmaster**."

"You are both welcome boys. Go get something to eat and take a nap."

They nodded and left. Albus then went around to Harry and Godric's teachers to inform them. They had all agreed to help the boys get caught up. They were relieved to know that the boy wasn't going to die.


	9. Chapter 9

**Potter Twins**

Disclaimer: I do not own HP

_Parseltongue_  
_[Mental communication between twins]_  
_{Other people's thoughts}_

When Harry woke up everyone else were sleeping. Evan had fallen asleep on the chair on his right and his head was near Harry's hand. Lily was on the left with her husband and both had their heads on the bed. Sirius and Remus were at the bottom and leaned on each other.

Harry shook his parents and brother awake. The sat up and rubbed their eyes causing Harry to giggle before coughing from misuse. The cough woke his godparents and they all turned towards the source.

"HARRY!" The yelled together.

"Hey." Harry's voice broke as he spoke.

Lily grabbed the water and gave it to him while James went to get a healer. "Drink this sweetie."

Harry nodded and started to sip the water slowly. "What happened?"

Before anyone could answer a healer entered the room. He went over to Harry and began casting spells.

"It seems that you are healing up nicely. We will keep him for one more night for observations then he can go home if all is well."

"Thank you, healer Mitchell." Lily said as she ran her fingers through Harry's hair.

The healer nodded and left. Harry turned to him mum and asked his question again.

"What happened? Last thing I remember was that I was locked in the bathroom with Pettigrew."

They each took turns telling Harry what had happened. By the end Harry was clinging to his mum and was very pale.

"I almost died?" Harry asked in a whisper.

"Yeah." Evan whispered back.

"I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault Harry." James said as he scooped his youngest up and placed him on his lap. "I'm just glad that you didn't."

"Me too. Does this mean that I won't get sick so easily?"

"We think so. The healers said that it was the horcrux that was taking magic and nutrients from you so you should be healthy."

"I hope so. I hate going to different healers only to be told nothing is wrong when there is."

"Us too." Evan said as he hugged his brother yet again.

Sirius stood up. "I will go inform the headmaster that you are awake. Did you want anything while I am gone pup?"

"Can I get a new book?"

Sirius chuckled at his little bookworm godson. "Of course kiddo. Potion, Charms, or Care of Magical Creature?"

"Care of Magical Creatures."

"Anything more specific?"

"Dragons."

"I will see what I can do."

"Thank you, uncle Siri."

"You're welcome pup."

Harry smiled at Sirius as he left. He crawled over to Remus and hugged him.

"Cub?"

"It's okay Remy. I'm alright see?"

"I know."

"Then why are you crying?"

Remus was shocked and brought his hand to his cheek. His hand came into contact with something wet and pulled his hand back. Sure enough he was crying.

"I didn't realize that I was." He said softly.

Harry nuzzled his head into his neck. He knew that Remus just needed to be reassured so he just made sure that Remus knew that he was right there and that everything was alright. Harry would do anything for these people and cuddling was a great what to help.

(With Sirius Black)

Sirius made it to a fireplace and flooed out. He quickly went to Hogwarts. He was glad that the headmaster was in his office. He knocked once then entered.

"He is awake Albus."

"Thank Merlin. When is he returning to school?"

"He is being kept for observations for a night then he can go home. You need to talk to James and Lily about when he returns."

"I will do that. Tell Harry I am glad that he is well."

"I will. Oh before I forget you should tell Severus that Harry will pay him back for saving his life. There is no way to tell Harry no either. He is sneaky and will always get his way when it comes to this."

"I will." Albus said with a chuckle.

"Good."

He left and Albus went to go warn the potion master of his fate. Sirius went to the store to pick up the book for Harry.

(Weasley Twins)

The Weasley twins had somewhat returned to normal. They ate and slept. They did homework and went to class but that is all they did. They barely talked to others and they never joke around nor did they pull pranks.

Harry had become a close friend to them. After they were told what a horcrux was and what it was doing to Harry they were scared. Even though they knew that he was going to be fine they were scared and they had no proof that he really was going to be okay.

They had been about to go to the headmaster to see if they could go to the hospital and see Harry when they heard Sirius' voice.

"He is awake Albus." They heard the Black lord say.

The twins looked at each other and grinned. They quickly ran back to their dorm room. Lee was in there and looked at them in confusion.

"What is up with you two?"

"We went to the headmaster's office to see if we could visit Harry." Fred told their best friend.

"Oh?"

"Yup. Just as we were about to knock we heard Sirius Black tell Dumbledore that he is awake." George continued.

"That's great." Lee said happily. "Then what are you doing?"

"We are making..."

"something for Harry."

"I see. Want some help?"

"Sure."

"Cool. What cha need me to do?"

That was the start of their secret project for Harry. They also collect work for both Harry and Evan.

(Back at the hospital)

Sirius returned to the hospital with Harry's book. He also bought Evan a new quidditch book. Although it was Harry who was dying Evan needed some attention too. He almost lost his brother and since they were twins he knew that he felt what Harry was feeling.

When he entered he smiled at the boys. They were both sleeping on the hospital bed and just like when they were toddlers Evan had his arms wrapped protectively around Harry. Harry's face was cuddling into Evan's chest. He quickly took a photo.

"Aw they look so cute." He cooed as he placed the books down. "Lily, James?"

"Yes Sirius?" Lily asked.

"Albus is going to talk to you both about when Harry returns to school."

"I see. Thanks Siri." James said as he covered his boys up.

"We are going to keep him for a week." Lily said as she ran her fingers through her youngest child's hair. "We need to make sure and to reassure ourselves."

"I figured. What about Evan?"

"He will stay with us too. There is no way that we would be able to separate them."

"That's true." They smiled at the boys before they grabbed something to do while they slept.


	10. Chapter 10

**Potter Twins**

Disclaimer: I do not own HP

_Parseltongue_  
_[Mental communication between twins]_  
_{Other people's thoughts}_

Harry had been released from the hospital and was now at home resting. The twins had sent their work so that they could catch up. At the very moment he was helping Evan with his potions homework.

"I would rather go out flying." Evan said in frustration.

"After this is done."

"But-"

"No buts."

"Fine." He said with a groan.

Harry looked at his brother for a few seconds. "MUM!"

A few minutes later Lily entered her children's' room. "Yes Harry?"

"Can you help Ev? We are doing our potion's homework but I think that I am confusing him more than I am helping."

"Of course. What is the assignment?"

"This is for the Forgetfulness Potion. Professor Snape has us doing an essay on the ingredients. What they are, where they are found, what happens when mixed with certain ingredients, and their uses." Harry answered. "Then we do an essay on proper procedure and another essay on the potion itself. What is does, how it is made, how it is stored, and expiration date. We will brew it when we get back."

"I see. What essay are you on Evan?"

"The first one." He said as he went pink with embarrassment.

"There is no need to be embarrassed sweetie. You aren't good at potions and that is okay. Look at Harry and defense."

"True. Harry does have trouble with defense."

"See. Now let's see what I can do."

"Okay. Thanks mum."

"You're welcome dear."

She sat down next to him and helped him find what he needed and explain when needed. Harry smiled when he felt the frustration from his brother leave. He was glad that his mum was able to help.

Harry had finished all but his defense homework and had left the room to get his dad's help. Evan finally finished his potion homework and began the others. He was glad that Harry had gotten his mum to help.

_[You are welcome.]_

_[Know it all.]_

_[If I was a know it all then I would know defense.]_

_[So true. Love you.]_

_[I love you too.]_

_[Onward to Charms homework.]_ Harry giggled at his brother before knocking on the office door.

"What?"

"May I come in dad? I need help with my defense homework."

"Of course you can come in kiddo."

Harry entered the room and placed his homework in front of him before sitting at the chair at the opposite side of the desk.

"I need to write an essay on the curse of bogies."

"Ah yes I can help you with that. How much to you already know? Everything except why it is important in defense."

"Ah I see." James said with a chuckle before explaining.

"Thanks dad."

"You're welcome Harry."

"That is the last of my homework. I'm going to go see Evan."

"Alright have fun. Love you, kiddo."

"Love you too dad."

Meanwhile the twins and Lee were busy at work. Many students knew that they were working on something but what was the mystery. One had went to a teacher worried that it was another prank.

"Professor McGonagall?"

"Yes Mr. Cormac?

"The Weasley twins and Lee are up to something and I believe that it is a prank."

"Do you have any proof?"

"No professor. I just wanted to inform you since I caught them all giggling creepily."

"I see. Thank you for bringing your concerns to me."

"Of course professor." He left.

She shook her head in exasperation. After Mr. Cormac had bullied Percy the twins had pranked him a month straight and every once in awhile would prank him so that he would remember that Percy was off limits to him. Now he came to her with every little thing that they do in fear of being pranked. With a sigh she went to go find the three to see what they were up to.

She had a feeling that it wasn't a prank but something for the Potter twins. McGonagall found them in the common room. She almost snorted when she heard them laugh at a joke another told. She figured that this was what Cormac thought of as giggling creepily.

"Mr. Weasley, other Mr. Weasley, Mr. Jordan a moment please." All three turned around.

"Sure professor. What's up?" Lee asked.

"A student came to me with concerns that you three are planning a prank. I have a feeling that you are not so please inform me of what you are doing."

"We are making Harry and Evan charmed pendants." Lee stated.

"The pictures in side constantly change." Fred said next.

"They are also show their moods." George continued next.

"The E on the top shows Evan's emotion while the H at the bottom shows Harry's." Lee said as he showed her the letters.

"The best part though is that they produce a light that appears when one is in danger." Fred continued excitedly.

"The light then goes to the nearest trained adult and alerts them of the situation." George said next.

"And if one needs medical assistance another ball goes to the nearest healer or one trained in healing."

"When those are finished come to me so that I may test them." She said shocked. "I will award you house points."

The three were the next to be shocked. All they could do was nod. She left after that. They three shared a look before going back to work.


End file.
